Comme dans un rêve
by Adelili
Summary: Un rêve qui devient réalité ! Pourquoi pas. Si un serpent rêvait d'un certain lion, et que ce lion rêvait d'un serpent ... Qu'est ce que cela donnerait !


**POV Dray :**

Le premier septembre, date que je désespérais voir éradiquée de cette terre. La rentrée scolaire était prévue cette journée et je n'avais aucune envie de prendre le chemin de Poudlard. Toute cette agitation me donnait mal à la tête. Je me levais de mon immense lit à baldaquin et me dirigeais vers la luxueuse salle de bain du manoir Malfoy. La nuit avait été longue, plusieurs fois je m'étais réveillé, en sueur, faisant divers rêves, pour le moins étranges. Tous traitaient toujours du même protagoniste, ce stupide Gryffondor, Survivant à la noix, Harry Potter. Des rêves bizarres, mais qui ne manquaient pas de me faire réagir. En effet, à chacun de mes réveilles, je devais me soulager avec ma main, faute de mieux. Ces fantasmes, je les faisais déjà depuis pas mal de temps, mais ne m'avouais jamais ce qu'ils voulaient dire. J'enlevais le seul morceau de tissu qui me couvrait la nuit, mon boxer et constatait, une fois de plus, qu'une partie de mon anatomie ne manquait pas d'avoir réagit sous l'assaut de ces fantasmes. Une fois entièrement nu, j'entrais dans la cabine de douche et tournais le robinet d'eau chaude. Même l'eau coulant sur mon corps parfait ne me détendit pas. Sans cesse, ma tête était submergée par ces visions d'un Potter nu, se touchant avec sensualité et avec une ardeur telle… Je secouais mon visage, espérant faire sortir de mon esprit ces images plus qu'enivrantes. Inconsciemment, je fermais les yeux voulant encore voir l'audace de ce parfait petit lion… Continuer mon rêve.

[Flash Back]

Potter se déshabillait lentement, laissant ses mains vagabonder sur son corps. Sa bouche entrouverte laissait passer sa respiration saccadée par la ferveur de ses gestes. Sa chemise tomba sur le sol dans un bruit étouffé. Je le regardais faire, n'osant le toucher de peur de le faire disparaitre. Je restais là, sans bouger, le fixant intensément de mes yeux gris acier. Mes battements de cœur accélérèrent, tout le sang affluait à un seul endroit, ce qui provoqua une bosse dans mon pantalon. Mes vêtements devinrent trop serrés, et j'avais du mal à respirer. Comment lui pouvait me mettre dans un état comme ça ?! Je l'ignorais mais continuait de regarder. Ses mains, si jolies, si fines s'afféraient à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture et efflueraient son entre-jambe. Je n'en pouvais plus. C'est alors qu'il s'approcha de moi et qu'il arracha ma chemise. Ses yeux voilé de désir me rendait faible, j'avais envie de le prendre là, maintenant, tout de suite. Mon entre-jambe était tellement tendu qu'il en devenait douloureux. Harry posa ses mains sur mon torse et commença à jouer avec mes tétons. Il les pinça, les mordilla, les lécha. Une foule d'émotions défilèrent… Je ne me retiendrais plus longtemps… Il déboutonna son pantalon qui glissa sur ses jambes et arriva à terre dans un bruit mat. Son boxer suivit le même chemin quelques secondes après, laissant à ma vue, sa verge bien dressée. Á présent nu, il s'attaqua à ma ceinture, effleurant mon entre-jambe dans des gestes bien calculés. Ayant fini sa besogne, mon pantalon glissa vers le sol, ne restait plus que mon boxer qui nous séparait d'un instant de plaisir. Il descendit le morceau de tissu si lentement que ça en devenait insupportable. Il remonta sa tête à hauteur de mon sexe bien droit, embrassa mon gland et lui donna quelques coups de langues. Un gémissement franchit mes lèvres. L'objet de mes désirs se releva et posa sa main sur son anatomie, commençant de lent va et vient. Je le regardais abasourdi mais en même temps désireux de le prendre. Il s'arrêta et s'approcha de moi avant de poser délicatement ses doigts sur mon entre-jambe et de faire de long va et vient. J'évitais le moindres contact de moi vers lui, pour ne pas perdre cet instant de bonheur, mais quand lui prit ma main et la posa sur son sexe, je m'en réjouis. Je le caressais, le touchais enfin. Ses va et vient s'accélérèrent et j'en fis de même. Je voulais lui procurer autant de bien qu'il ne m'en faisait. Après plusieurs minutes où nous nous donnions du plaisir mutuel, il approcha son visage du mien et me chuchota à l'oreille…

-Dray … Prend moi… maintenant.

Je fus paralysé de bonheur pendant un moment, ne sachant pas si j'avais bien entendu. Après tout ce n'était peut-être que mon imagination qui me jouait des tours… Soudain, il fit pression sur mon anatomie, comme pour me réveiller. Je repris possession de mon esprit et le fis tomber délicatement afin de me retrouver sur lui. Je lui mordillais le lobe d'oreille puis descendis jusque son épaule que je léchais et mordillais. Il gémissait et se cambrait, faisant entrechoquer nos bassins. Je n'y tenais plus. Je me plaçais devant l'entré de mon Ange et m'introduisais en lui doucement. Je lui laissais le temps de s'habituer cette première intrusion puis commençais de lent va et vient en lui. D'abord, ces gémissements furent des plaintes mais petit à petit, il se détendit et ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris de pur bonheur. J'allais de plus en plus vite, augmentant la cadence. Des vagues de chaleur venaient chatouiller mon bas ventre. Je l'embrassais et dans un dernier coup de reins …

[Fin du flash back]

J'ouvris les yeux et, gémissant, me vidais dans ma main. Après cette expérience plus qu'étrange, je nettoyais la douche d'un coup de baguette et retournais dans ma chambre afin de me préparer pour le départ à la gare king's Cross. Ces images d'Harry me hantaient, me poursuivaient partout où j'allais. Si bien que j'avais failli souffler le prénom de mon Ange devant mon père. Chose que je ne devais surement pas faire devant un homme comme lui. Mes valises, qui avaient été préparées à l'avance par des elfes de maisons, étaient déjà en bas. Il ne me restait plus qu'à enfiler des vêtements pour passer inaperçu aux yeux des moldus avant d'entrer dans le train. C'est donc d'un baggy noir et d'un t-shirt vert émeraude. Des baskets noires finirent de m'habiller. Cette tenue m'allait plutôt bien et je trouvais cela assez joli. Lucius m'appela afin de partir et ce fut par cheminée que nous arrivions au ministère. Il m'abandonna là et je fis le chemin jusque la gare seul avec mes pensées. Je n'avais de toute façon pas besoin de lui. Mes valises dans mes poches, je traversais le mur et arrivais à la voie 9 ¾. Il y avait déjà pas mal de monde, mais pas celui que je désirais voir, mon Ange. Je soupirais et repris mon masque de froideur, impassibilité et indifférence. Montant dans le Poudlard express, j'avais le loisir de choisir mon compartiment. Ce que je fis. Je me retrouvais donc seul encore et toujours avec mes souvenirs de cette nuit et celles qui la précédaient. Les minutes défilèrent et je vis une tête connue passé par la fenêtre de mon compartiment. Ma meilleure amie Pansy. Elle entra, suivie de Crabbe et Goyle ainsi que Blaize. Toute la bande était au complet. Puis, mon cœur rata un battement. Cette chevelure, ces yeux, je les aurais reconnus entre mille. Mon Ange. Je venais d'apercevoir l'Ange de mes nuits. Le train démarra et je me calais dans mon siège. Le voyage dura une éternité pour moi et pendant que les autres rigolaient en se racontant leurs vacances, je pris ma robe de sorcier et me dirigeais vers les toilettes.

-Je reviens, je vais me changer.

Sans un mot de plus, j'allais à grandes enjambées rejoindre les toilettes. Ce n'était pas pour me changer que j'y allais mais bien pour assouvir une autre envie. Pas non plus celle que l'on fait d'habitude dans des WC. Je venais de faire un rêve éveillé où Harry me prenait et moi qui était dominant, me retrouvait dominé. Cela ne m'avait pas déplut, au contraire, et ça avait même réveillé une partie de mon anatomie personnelle. Une fois entrée dans une cabine, je soupirais et voulu me faire du bien quand j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir…

**Fin POV Dray.**

POV Harry :

Durant la dernière semaine de vacance, Harry faisait des rêves qui changeaient de ceux qu'il faisait avec Voldemort. Plus les jours passèrent et plus les rêves s'intensifièrent. Il faisait des rêves érotiques avec un blond platine aux yeux gris, à la peau pâle avec un nez en pointe. Ce garçon n'est autre que Drago Malefoy. Harry savait qu'il était homo, mais il ne savait pas qu'il fantasmer sur Malefoy. Le 1er Septembre, le réveil d'Harry avait sonné, il s'était réveillé en sueur, haletant et par reflexe, surement il avait soulevé sa couverture pour constater la même chose que les autres matins, que son anatomie était gorgé de sang. Il avait était en direction de la salle de bain, il avait fait couler de l'eau chaude, c'était mit sous les jets d'eaux qui coulait sur son corps. Puis il avait fait glisser une de ses mains sur son anatomie qu'il avait prise en main et il avait commencé à faire des va et viens d'abord lent, puis progressivement il avait augmenté la pression, tout en augmentant il avait laissé échappé quelque gémissements. Au bout de 5 min il avait fini par se vider. Il avait rincé la douche, avait remit un boxer propre, puis il était parti s'allonger sur son lit.

[Flash Back]

Harry était dans une salle de classe vide, avec le prince des serpentards devant lui. Harry était entrain de défaire les boutons de sa chemise un par un, puis il fini par l'enlever. Doucement et avec une sensualité incontestable il se caressa le torse. Puis ses mains descendirent sur son pantalon, dont il avait enlevé le bouton et la fermeture éclaire. Chaussure et chaussette était enlevé. Il enleva son pantalon qui alla rejoindre les autres affaires d'Harry. Il fini par se placer à quelque centimètres de corps de Drago. Et il lui fit subir le même sort. Une fois que Drago fut lui aussi en boxer, Harry le fit reculer jusqu'au bureau, tout en le caressant avec sensualité. Il le coucha sur le bureau et s'installa au dessus de Drago et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Drago. Doucement ils avaient rapproché leurs têtes l'une de l'autre, leurs souffles se confondaient. Puis ils finirent par s'embrassé avec sensualité, les mains ne restaient pas inactive, elles caressaient l'autres avec sensualité et envie. Par manque d'air il avait rompu le baiser. Harry se frotta contre Drago, qui laissa échappé un gémissement de plaisir, ses mains enlevèrent les boxer de Drago. Avec sensualité Harry déposa des baisers sur le torse de Drago, descendit, puis arriva à l'anatomie de Drago, qui était tendu à l'extrême. Harry le prit en bouche en entama des va et viens long et lents, puis il accéléra, ce qui provoqua des gémissements de la part du blond. Au bout de 5 longues minutes qui Drago avait fini par se vider dans la bouche d'Harry. Harry avala la semence de Drago. Harry fini par enlevé son boxer et se plaça devant l'entré de Drago. Il planta son regard dans celui du blond, puis doucement il le pénétra. Drago poussa un cri de douleur, Harry stoppa net sa pénétration pour laisser Drago s'habitué à lui. Doucement et avec prudence au moindre cri de douleur il continua sa progression. Et il entama des va et viens ce qui provoqua des gémissements chez son blond. Car maintenant c'était blond et celui de personne d'autre. Harry accéléra son mouvement ce qui les firent gémirent en même temps. Puis au bout de 10 minutes au moment ou Harry allait enfin se vidait dans son blond…

[Fin du Flash Back]

Le réveil avait sonnait. Harry avait repensé à son rêve. Mais il devait faire le reste de ses valises. Il devait être 10h lorsque l'oncle Vernon l'appela pour lui dire qu'ils partaient maintenant. Harry fut en bas avec ses valises, la cage d'Hedwige et son éclaire de feu. Il mit toutes se affaires dans la voiture puis alla s'asseoir à l'arrière. L'oncle Vernon ronchonnait en disant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il faisait sa. Pendant que Vernon le conduisait à la gare Harry repensait à son rêve de cette nuit. Mais il en pensa pas très longtemps, ils venaient d'arrivé à la gare. Il prit toutes ses affaires, les mit sur un charriot. Dit au revoir à son oncle puis parti sur la voie 9 ¾. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne puis traversa le mur. Il tomba devant le Poudlard express il alla donnait son chariot puis monta dans le train à la recherche de ses amis. Il les chercha un moment, puis à un moment il avait cru apercevoir, non ce n'est pas il avait cru mais il avait aperçu son blond dans son compartiment avec ses amis. Il trouva les siens dans un compartiment éloigné, un peu trop éloigné de celui de son blond. Il alla saluer ses amis puis s'assit. Il ferma les yeux durant 2 minutes, l'image de son blond entrain de susurré son prénom le hantait dès qu'il ouvrit les yeux il se senti un peu à l'étroit dans son pantalon, à l'aide de sa baguette il fit apparaitre sa robe de sorcier puis regarda ses amis.

-Je vais aller me changer sa sera déjà fait

Ses amis le laissa partir. Il alla en direction des toilettes. Quand il repensait à son blond son anatomie se réveillait et se faisait douloureuse. Il cru qu'il n'arriverait jamais aux toilettes. Il ouvrit la porte il faisait noir mais pourtant il cru entendre un soupir, qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille, c'était celui de son blond, il entra et referma la porte derrière lui à clé.

Fin POV Harry.

**POV Général :**

J'avais vu une ombre se rapprocher de moi, j'ignorais qui c'était. Tout ce que je perçus, fut le bruit que produisait le verrouillage de la porte. Je ne pensais plus, attendant la suite des évènements. Puis d'un seul coup, par je ne sus quelle lumière, je vis un éclat émeraude, furtive apparition de mon subconscient ou réalité vrai ?! Mon cœur commença à battre la chamade et je ne pouvais le retenir. Moi, un Malfoy ne cachant pas les battements de son cœur ?! Du jamais vu, ou plutôt entendu et pourtant lorsqu'il s'agissait de mon beau brun, je ne pouvais les estomper. Soudain, sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, je sentis des lèvres douces et agiles se glisser dans mon cou. Un frisson parcouru ma peau comme un électrochoc. Je percevais son envie et son désir… Je le voulais ici et maintenant. Pourtant, je ne pouvais faire le moindre mouvement. Sur ce, il prit les devant et passa sa main sous ma chemise. Rien que ce contact provoqua en moi des sensations encore inconnues. Il attrapa un des mes tétons et joua avec, le pinça et lui procura tout un traitement qui ne manquait pas de me faire soupirer de bonheur. Le morceau de tissu fit sentir qu'il était de trop et mon Ange se fit un plaisir de me l'enlever, il se retrouva vite sur le sol. Sans le savoir, il descendit son visage et je frissonnais quand sa langue toucha ma peau. Il mordilla, lécha, me caressa comme une plume. Remontant vers mon visage, il m'embrassa avec passion. Ce fut à cet instant, que je repris possession de mes moyens et que je fis un geste. Lentement alors, il me força à reculer et me colla au mur. Quand je touchais enfin le mur, il n'avait pas quitté mes lèvres et je poussais un gémissement de plaisir. Ses mains se baladaient sur mon torse imberbe, provoquant des vagues de chaleur en moi. Mes doigts, eux, s'affairaient à détacher la chemise de mon beau brun. Sans m'en rendre vraiment compte, il enlevait déjà la boucle de ma ceinture et mon pantalon. Il était lent, et me faisait languir. Enfin, il me donna une chose que j'attendais depuis le début, lorsque mon baggy fut à terre, il posa sa main sur moi. Une explosion de plaisir ce fit sentir. Dans un accès d'adrénaline, je le retournais et ce fut lui qui se retrouva plaqué au mur. J'avais récupérer mes capacités et lui procura autant de bien être qu'il m'en avait donné. Sa chemise déjà déboutonnée par mes soins, je passais mes mains sur ses épaules et le morceau de tissu qui l'habillait, tomba sur ses avant bras. J'avais senti mon beau brun frémir à mon contact. J'avais le loisir de le caresser, le toucher, le faire frissonner. J'embrassais son cou, descendais vers sa clavicule, passais par ses tétons pour arriver près de son nombril. Toutes ses caresses buccales avaient fait gémir mon Ange. Je mordillais sa peau mais mes mains ne restaient pas immobiles. Pendant que j'infligeais des tortures à son ventre, je défaisais sa ceinture ainsi que son pantalon. Une fois les vêtements à terre, je glissais ma langue sous l'élastique de son boxer et tirais lentement sur le dernier morceau de tissu qui le couvrait. Sa respiration devenait saccadée, ce qui m'excitait encore plus. Une fois le boxer enlevé, je saisis son membre et, me relevant, commençais à faire de lent va et vient… Je le regardais, ses joues avaient rougies et ses yeux mi-clos étaient voilés par le désir. Pendant qu'une de mes mains était occupée avec son sexe, l'autre vadrouillait partout sur lui. Il renversa sa tête en arrière en gémissant et rien que ce geste me fit accélérer mes mouvements. Voyant que, parfois, il se rétractait à me toucher, je pris sa main et la posait sur mon entre jambe déjà dur. Ses impulsions furent timides au début mais il prit confiance et ses actions se firent plus calculées. Nous nous donnions un plaisir mutuel et j'appréciais cela. Je n'avais jamais ressentit le besoin de m'éterniser avec une conquête, mais lui n'en était pas une. La respiration de mon beau brun était saccadée, il gémissait, poussait de petits cri de bonheur. Il s'approcha de mon oreille et je constatais que nous agissions comme dans mon rêve. Un sourireMalfoyen pris place sur mes lèvres avant d'entendre ce qu'il prononça.

-Dray … Prend moi … Maintenant.

Non, là je ne rêvais pas. Tout cela était bien réel. Je le fis basculer pour qu'il se couche. Nos vêtements faisant office de draps, je l'embrassais tout en le caressant. Je sentais son cœur battre la chamade pareille que le mien. Lorsque nous fumes couché, je me positionnais au dessus de lui et lui lécha le lobe d'oreille. Il frissonna et se cambrait, faisant entrechoquer nos bassins. Nous reproduisions exactement mon rêve de ce matin. Arrivant au bout de mes limites, je le regardais dans les yeux et il me fit signe qu'il était prêt. Doucement alors je m'introduisis en lui. J'y allais lentement m'arrêtant lorsque je voyais son visage changer. Enfin, je ne faisais plus qu'un avec lui. Je le laissais s'habituer à ma présence en lui avant de débuter de lent va et vient. Il grimaçait mais me poussait à continuer. Ses mains se baladaient dans mon dos, passaient sur mes cotes et venaient jouer avec mes tétons. Je ne m'arrêtais pas et ses plaintes devinrent des gémissements. J'accélérais la cadence, prenant bien soin de lui procurer plus de bien à lui que de m'en faire à moi. Des étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux, étonnant pour un Malfoy d'éprouver tant d'émotions à la fois, et pourtant… Nos respirations se mêlaient et mes coups de reins se firent plus puissants, des assauts provoquant chez mon compagnon, des cris de satisfactions. Bientôt, je n'y tiendrais plus. C'est alors que dans un dernier va et vient, nous éjaculions. Je l'embrassais, faisant passer tout mes sentiments mélangé dans ce baiser.

Après ce moment de pur bonheur, je me couchais à ses cotés afin de reprendre mon souffle. Ma respiration redevenue normal, je me levais et commençais à ramasser mes vêtements. Il me regarda faire et je pris aussi ses affaires. Enfilant mon boxer, je m'approchais de lui et lui mis sa chemise. Tout en l'habillant, je le touchais, le caressais. J'aimais avoir un contact avec lui … Puis une fois tout deux vêtu, je l'embrassais dans le cou et lui fis un suçon. Puis avec mon éternel sourire, je lui dis…

-Petit souvenir, mais n'attends pas qu'il soit effacé pour revenir me voir.

Je sentis le train ralentir puis se stopper. Nous étions arrivés à destination. Poudlard, lieu qui abriterait souvent nos ébats amoureux… Qu'est-ce que j'avais hâte.


End file.
